Xerosis -Traducción al Español-
by Ohayo-Kinami desu
Summary: TRADUCCIÓN DE LA HISTORIA CON EL MISMO TÍTULO. El mundo de Harry termina en las manos de aquellos que una vez había luchado por salvar. Un adulto Harry regresa a su yo más joven fic. Semi-super! Harry, Voldemort / Harry, Slash-de los idiotas.


Titulo: Xerosis -Traducción al Español-

Autor: Batsutousai

Traductora: Ohayo-Kinami desu

Beta: Shara Lunison (en Inglés)

Clasificación: T

Parejas: Voldemort/Harry (pasado-Harry/Ginny, con sugerencias de Ron/Hermione y Albus/Scorpius)

Advertencias: Slash, AU, muerte de un personaje, super Harry, Drak! Harry.

Resumen: El mundo de Harry termina en las manos de aquellos que alguna vez había luchado por salvar. Un adulto Harry regresa a su yo más joven. Super! Harry

Disclaimer: Esta historia está basada en personajes y situaciones creadas y es propiedad de JK Rowling, varios editores incluyendo, pero no limitados, a Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books y Raincoast Books y Warner Bros., Inc. No se realiza dinero y no se infringen los derechos del Autor destinado.

N/A del Autor: Esta historia sigue básicamente los libros, incluyendo el Crapilogue. Entonces va UA. XD

Me gusta el cliché, lo siento. He tenido suerte antes, supongo, cuando escribí Déguiser, pero las cosas vienen desde un ángulo ligeramente diferente de la ficción, aunque conservando el emparejamiento.

Lo siento, de antemano, por el Super! Harry. Allí estaba yo, escribiendo a lo largo, y lo siguiente que supe es que tuve la HABILIDAD LOCA *cabeza contra el escritorio* Así que...si-

En esta nota... no me gusta mucho el inicio de este fic. Luché con él mucho y casi lo deseché por completo unas cuantas veces, pero necesitaba algo acerca de donde venia Harry y por qué se decidió a cambiar las cosas en este tópico, así que... Beh.

* * *

-0-0-0-

_Si tan solo pudiera regresar el tiempo_

-0-0-0-

Desde que había derrotado a Voldemort, Harry se sentía como si algo faltara en su vida. Había hace mucho tiempo lo atribuyó al Horrocrux que había sido una parte de él durante prácticamente toda su vida y se obligó a ignorar el sentimiento. Se había convertido en auror decorado, se casó con la chica de sus sueños, y tenía tres hijos hermosos.

Y sin embargo, allí estaba, cincuenta años más tarde, rodeado de su familia, ya que Ginny permaneció enterrada en ese agujero. Todo el mundo estaba llorando, excepto él. Oh, él amaba a su esposa, no se equivoquen, pero ella nunca había llenado ese hueco que había aparecido después de la Guerra. Su muerte era sólo una adición al agujero que había ahí, y ya había llorado todas sus lágrimas décadas antes.

"¿Por qué tiene que ser Ginny quién murió?"- Ron susurró mientras la procesión de dolientes por fin terminó, marchando hacia el floo y yendo hacia el punto de Aparición en el patio trasero. "¿Por qué no podría hacer sido Malfoy-"

"¿Por qué _alguien_ tiene que morir?"- Albus murmuró al lado del codo de Harry. Él y el hijo de Draco Malfoy, Scorpius, habían sido amigos desde su primer año cuando habían terminado en Slytherin juntos. Por lo general, Ron sabía que no debía decir cosas desagradables de los Malfoy alrededor del joven, pero él no estaba en su mejor momento. "¿Qué derecho tienen los muggles?"

"Realmente no quieres ir hacia allá, Al"- dijo James secamente justo detrás de su hermano. Su novia, Jessie, era una muggle.

Albus frunció el ceño a su hermano, y luego miró a Harry con preocupación en sus ojos verdes. "Papá, ¿estás bien?"

Harry parpadeó hacia su hijo en el medio, no viéndolo realmente. "Bien"- murmuró.

Hermione llegó apresuradamente, entonces, y suavemente tomó el codo de Harry. "Vamos a ir a la cama, Harry"- ofreció.

Harry miró el ataúd de Ginny, y luego dejó que su hermana-en-ley lo condujera a la segunda planta y el dormitorio que había compartido con su esposa. Se detuvo un momento en la puerta, pero Hermione tiró de el hacia adelante y puesto que las otras habitaciones estaban llenas de visitas a la familia, este realmente era el único lugar donde podía dormir. (Bueno, su habitación o el sofá, pero Hermione nunca dejaría que fuera con la segunda.)

Hermione le convenció de sacarse sus vestiduras y meterse en la cama grande y fría. Cuando empezó a asegurarse de que las mantas eran seguras en torno a él, murmuró: "Tengo casi setenta años, Mione. Me puedo acostar yo."

Hermione resopló y le dio una mirada impasible. "Has estado caminando por ahí con esa mirada aturdida en tu rostro desde el ataque. No estoy segura de poder confiar en ti para que cuides de ti mismo."

"Hmm..."- fue la única despuesta de Harry.

Hermione suspiró y se acomodó al borde de la cama junto a él, distraidamente tirando de un mechón que se había soltado. "Todos estamos preocupados por ti, Harry."

Harry se encogió de hombros y cerró los ojos. "Mi mujer ha muerto a manos de un psicópata muggle y estamos a cerca de dos meses a partir de una guerra muggle-mágica. Es mejor preocuparse de otras cosas que de mi."

Hermione suspiró de nuevo y se inclinó para presionar suavemente sus labios contra la frente de Harry, haciendo que el mago sonriera triste. "Siempre hay tiempo para preocuparse por ti, abnegado idiota". Entonces ella se levantó y salió de la habitación, las luces apagándose detrás de ella.

Harry mantuvo los ojos cerrados en la oscuridad, tratando de imaginar que Ginny seguía a su lado. Tratando de imaginar que su mundo no se había vuelto loco hace una semana, cuando el gobierno muggle anunció por primera vez la presencia del mundo mágico y los ciudadanos no-mágicos de Gran Bretaña empezaran a atacar a cualquiera que _pueda_ ser mágico a la vista.

Pero Ginny no estaba junto a él y el ministro muggle era un completo lunático. Muchas personas iban a morir en esta caza de brujas moderna y había poco que Harry pudiera hacer al respecto, sino ver que sucede. Cuan bueno es un héroe contra un hombre aterrorizado con un arma?

-0-

Pasó un año y estaban involucrados en una nueva guerra, esta vez sin un enemigo claro. No había un Señor Oscuro para barrer y quitar, no habían secuaces para capturar o pedir ser espías. Solo habían muggles y magos, ambos con sus propias armas de destrucción masiva, con la misma intención de llegar a la cima. Niños muggles fueron capturados en medio del lío, asesinados por los vecinos y extraños antes de que alguien pudiera pensar en pedir ayuda.

El mundo mágico estaba desprevenido para una batalla contra muggles. Si, tenían la magia de su lado, pero incluso el mejor escudo era nada en contra de una bomba nuclear que cae en medio del Callejón Alley. Todo el mundo miró a los aurores en busca de ayuda, pero ellos estaban acostumbrados a pelear con magia, no contra proyectiles físicos.

Harry pensó que Voldemort y sus mortífagos estaban riendo en sus tumbas.

Harry, él mismo, era alguien que la población mágica volvió a mirar. Había terminado con Voldemort cuando todo estaba perdido, ayudó a reconstruir el mundo mágico sin haber terminado la escuela, era padre de tres hijos brillantes, seguro que si alguien podría arreglar las cosas, sería _Harry Potter_.

Él suspiró por otra lechuza suplicante, preguntándose cuando su pueblo finalmente se decidiera a luchar por si mismo y dejar de poner sus esperanzas en una figura decorativa u otra. Su propia esposa fue una de las primeras víctimas; no piensan que él habría hecho algo ya si pudiera?

-0-

Cinco años después del inicio de la cruenta guerra entre brujas, magos y muggles. Harry miró la lluvia que caía de las nubes negras que eran permanentes por encima. A su alrededor, la gente se movía en grupos silenciosos, pasando la linea de ataúdes para presentar sus respetos a los muertos. Los muggles -mundanos, se autodenominaron- finalmente habían logrado dominar sus armas hacia Hogwarts y Hogsmeade. El castillo una vez glorioso parecía nada más que un montón de ruinas, al igual que habría mirado una vez cualquier paso muggle antes.

Dos sobrinas y un hijo de Teddy habían muerto en el atentado, así como Teddy, Lily, Rose, Neville y sus familias. Aparte de Albus, él mismo, habían sido los últimos de la cría Potter-Weasley-Lupin, y ahora ellos ya no estaban.

"¿Papá?"- Albus susurró, su mano apretaba con fuera la mano del último Malfoy restante. Cuando Draco había muerto, Scorpius se había ido a vivir con Albus y Harry y los dos jóvenes habían terminado compartiendo rápidamente una cama mientras que Harry miró hacia otro lado.

"Vamos a ir a casa"- murmuró Harry, echando un último vistazo a la línea de ataúdes. Los mundanos habían acordado un alto el fuego durante dos días, para dar tiempo a los magos a desenterrar a sus muerto de entre los escombro, y el tiempo casi acababa. La Guerra volvía a empezar pronto, y la única manera de sobrevivir era propagarse, a menos que formaras parte de un equipo atacante.

Harry saldría al ataque por la noche. No había ninguna garantía de que iba a volver con vida.

Nunca la hubo.

-0-

Harry maldijo su suerte en la vida como él enterró el pasado de su familia detrás de su casa derrumbada. Cuatro años después de la destrucción de Hogwarts, solo un puñado de magos quedaban vivos en todo el mundo. Harry había estado en otro ataque inútil cuando un equipo de mundanos había encontrado su casa y bloquearon las salidas antes de colocarla en llamas. Scorpius y Albus no habían tenido la oportunidad.

Él acarició suavemente la tierra fresca que cubría los restos que había sido capaz de encontrar. Él último de sus hijos compartía una tumba, como lo hubiera querido.

Harry levantó la vista hacia el cielo oscuro como la lluvia ácida comenzó de nuevo, manchando su rostro como lágrimas y rasgando la tos desde el fondo de su pecho. No necesitaba que nadie le dijera que se estaba muriendo, los bosques muertos que una vez había puesto en evidencia había sido suficiente. Ellos estaban matando a este mundo con su guerra, y a si mismos con ella.

Harry sólo quería vivir lo suficiente para ver a esos bastardos mundanos morir por sus propias manos.

-0-

Corría mucho antes de que los gritos y los disparos comenzara. Habían detectado su alarma hechizo en el instante en que la había activado, pero Harry había estado viviendo en la fuga durante el tiempo suficiente que él nunca había realmente descansado, en realidad nunca habia llegado a ser lo suficientemente cómodo. Se había mantenido con vida, mientras que su cuerpo continuaba a fallarle. A pesar de que los grupos de búsqueda estaban cada vez más atentos.

Corrió tan rápido como pudo, ni siquiera pensando en enviar maldiciones a sus perseguidores, su varita se había perdido hace casi un año, y necesitaba todo su aliento para correr, de todos modos.

"No hay ningún lugar donde esconderse, Mago!"- uno de los perseguidores grito y los otros rieron.

"Es como un conejo indefenso, saltando inútilmente lejos del zorro!"- otro llamo.

Harry sonrió con amargura. Los conejos y zorros estaban en peligro de extinción como las brujas y los magos en estos días. Se preguntó si los mundanos se dieron cuenta de que estaban matando su comida con el veneno de sus bombas.

Un árbol caído sobre el camino y Harry sabía que nunca lo lograría si se tomó su tiempo y dio la vuelta. Corrió hasta él y saltó por encima, sonriendo a su éxito. Pero en el otro lado, en el camino hacia abajo, una rama extendida cogió sus pantalones rotos y perdió el balón, silenciosamente maldiciendo.

Se golpeó el lado difícil, su pierna atrapada y levantada por encima de él en un ángulo doloroso. Eso fue todo. Por fin lo habían atrapado.

Rostros lo miraron por encima de la parte superior del tronco, con una sonrisa en su victoria. "Bueno, bueno, miren aquí, muchachos"- uno de ellos cantó con un acento estadounidense "cogimos un mago".

Todos ellos rieron por un momento, tomándose su tiempo para comprobar los fusiles de munición y con objetivo a la perfección.

"Unas últimas palabras, mago?"- el líder aparente preguntó.

"Si"- respondió Harry a través de su tos. "Nos vemos en el infierno."

-0-

Harry gimió al oír el sonido de un tren. ¿Dónde diablos estaba? ¿Si se hubiera aparecido lejos? (¿No sería _eso_ una ironía?)

"Por fin despierto, muchacho?"- una voz irritada demandó.

"¿Eh?"- Harry parpadeó para abrir los ojos, haciendo una mueca por las brillantes luces de la Plataforma, la hace tiempo desaparecida nueve y tres cuartos. "Dónde est-?"

"Estás en lo que ustedes los mortales podrían llamar Purgatorio"- ofreció una voz irritada, y Harry miró a un individuo encapuchado que sostenía una guadaña. "Y yo soy la muerte, sólo para que este fuera del camino."

"¿Muerte?"- Harry negó con la cabeza y poco y se sentó en el medio del piso. "¿Por qué...?"- sacudió la cabeza de nuevo y se centró en el espectro sentado justo a su lado en un banco. "¿Por qué estoy en el purgatorio? ¿No debería haber ido directamente al infierno o algo así?"

Muerte resopló. "Si, claro, el infierno. Tienen un armario de la tortura agradable con tu nombre en él allí. Está justo al lado de tu viejo amigo Tommy-boy". Harry tuvo la clara sensación de que la muerte estaba rodando sus ojos. "No del todo, chico. Mira, has muerto como el Maestro de las Reliquias, ¿no?"

"Erm, seguro?"- Harry se encogió de hombros. Seguramente había sido desarmado una vez o dos veces?

"Lo bastante cerca"- decidió la muerte, lanzando su guadaña entre las manos como se podría haber hecho con un balón hinchable. "Mira, tú eres el Señor, por lo que puedes obtener algunas opciones, aquí-"

"¿Opciones?"

"Hey! Déjame hablar!"- la muerte se cabreó.

Harry se estremeció de nuevo. "Lo siento. Tu historia. Adelante."

"Maldita sea bien, es mi historia, estúpido mortal"- Muerte sopló un poco y cambió su agarre sobre su guadaña, que se achicó, luego empezó a girarla con una mano como una batuta particularmente mortal. "Tú eres el Maestro de la Muerte, por lo que obtienes un par de elecciones aquí. Puedes volver a esa existencia miserable que tienes y disfrutar del resto de tu _muy_ corta vida como la magia vive. Puedes ir al infierno y tener el bonito armario de la tortura que te había mencionado. O! Puedes tomar la opción número tres y volver a tu infancia para arreglar todo".

Harry parpadeó. "Erm, bueno. Pues bien, no hay vuelta atrás a un infierno mortal, gracias."

"Yo diría que no, no"- estuvo de acuerdo Muerte. "La vida es muy aburrida."

Harry le dio a la figura encapuchada una mirada extraña. "Tu _podrías_ decir eso, ¿no es así?"

La muerte se rió entre dientes. "Me divierte. Continuemos. Dos opciones disponibles: Infierno o hacerlo todo de nuevo?"

Harry se frotó los ojos. "Maldita sea. Eh... bueno, por todo lo que probablemente sugieres que pasa en el infierno, tengo que decir que hacer todo suena como la mejor opción."

"Incluso si sabes que vas a terminar en el infierno una vez que el azar ha terminado, no importa qué?"- Muerte preguntó.

"Ooh, uno bueno. Vamos a ver, la tortura eterna ahora, o tortura eterna después de la otra vida? Bueno, mierda, no sé cómo _voy_ a elegir!"

La risa de la Muerte le recordó a Harry de un cruce entre la respiración de un Dementor y la tos de un moribundo. "Tú me diviertes _mucho_, Maestro de la Muerte."

"Yo vivo para servir"- murmuró a prisa.

"Oh! Espera, si, me gusta eso!"- Muerte bajó su guadaña y se inclinó hacia delante. "Tú, que te remontas en el tiempo. ¿Qué vas a hacer con los mundanos? ¿Matarlos?"

"Erm..."- Harry se frotó distraidamente en el lugar por encima de su pecho, donde la bala que lo habia matado había ido. El lugar estaba curado, pero Harry no podría olvidar nunca el dolor de la bala rasgando a través de él justo al lado de su corazón y sangrando poco a poco. "No sé. Tal vez."- Hizo una mueca, luego admitió. "Probablemente". Habían destruido todo. Lo habian cazado a el y a sus compañeros magos o brujas como si fueran animales. Arruinaron todo el planeta con su miedo y odio. Si él vuelve, tendría que impedir que alguna vez supieran sobre el mundo mágico, y si eso significaba matar a todos...

"Bien, bien"- la muerte se frotó las manos como un loco con su última víctima. "Vamos a ver, en esta vida has matado..."- La muerte se calló y números como en un reloj digital aparecieron sobre la cabeza de Harry, contando hacia arriba. "Si, eso es correcto"- dijo la Muerte como los números de detuvieron y Harry sintió que sus ojos se salían un poco.

"¿Cuatro _mil_?"- respiró.

"Tres mil novecientos cincuenta y siete, para ser exactos"- la Muerte le corrigió. "Y eso sin contar a Tom Riddle por cierto, ya que era más bien un golpe de suerte. Quiero decir, te voy a dar crédito parcial, por la destrucción de su diario, pero eso es todo, de verdad." La figura encapuchada se echó hacia atrás mientras Harry se frotó los ojos con impotencia. "Déjame hacerte una oferta, mortal."

Harry negó con la cabeza, un poco mareado por el número todavía suspendido sobre su cabeza, pero había sido la guerra y había utilizado alguno de los hechizos más devastadores que jamás se han hecho para destruir a tantos mundanos como pudo. "Trato? ¿Qué clase de trato?"

Muerte señaló el número sobre la cabeza de Harry. "Prométeme que coincida con ese número, y te concederé una bendición."

Harry echó un vistazo al número de nuevo. "Sólo tienen que ser Mundanos?"- preguntó.

La muerte se encogió de hombros. "Mundano y mágicos. No me importa. Siempre y cuando estén muertos, soy feliz".

Harry asintió con la cabeza. "Esto de que se remonta a arreglas las cosas... se queda todo mi conocimiento?"

"No hay mucho punto, de lo contrario"-coincidió la muerte. "¿Cómo esperas a cambiar algo, si no puedes recordar que se hizo mal? Tendrás todo tu conocimiento, tus habilidades, incluso tu núcleo mágico desarrollado".

"Oh. Erm... bien. Está bien. Uhm, ¿qué clase de bendición?"

Muerte recogió su guadaña de nuevo y comenzó a darle vueltas. "Una habilidad que no tenias en esta vida pasado tal vez... no lo sé: Ser un Metamorfomago o tener la autoridad sobre un elemento! O!"- La muerte se quedó tranquilo y de repente a Harry le dio la sensación de que estaba sonriendo de una manera muy preocupante. "Te puedo dar las habilidades de un dementor."

"Las habilidades de un dementor?"- Harry repitió, un poco de miedo con lo que eso significaba.

Muerte asintió y Harry tuvo la sensación de que estaba realmente _muy_ emocionado. "¡Si! Cierta empatía, la capacidad de invocar los peores recuerdos de la mente de tu víctima, y la capacidad de succionar el alma." La muerte se golpeó en la barbilla como si tuviera un rostro humano. "Supongo que podría dejarte tener algún sustento de las almas que recojas de esa manera, pero todas todavía deben venir a mí. Ten en cuenta el recuento de almas, por supuesto..."

Harry hizo una mueca. Él _odiaba_ dementores. Con un pasión. _Sin embargo_. Ser capaz de matar mundanos sin dejar rastro o intimidar a sus enemigos... "¿Sería capaz de decidir quien esta siendo afectado por este... poder?"

Muerte resopló. "Como si fuera a darte un poco de habilidad impresionante de la cual no tienes ningún control. Seras capaz de decidir a quién afectaría, qué tan fuerte es el efecto, lo que sea. Va a tomar un poco de práctica al principio, pero tu deberías de conseguir el truco en ello bastante rápido". Muerte hizo una pausa. "Es decir, _si_ te decides por ella."

"Ha dicho ´cierta empatía´"- recordó Harry. "¿En qué sentido?"

"Yo digo ´empatía´, pero en realidad no lo es"- respondió la Muerte. "Los seres humanos no tienen una capacidad semejante, pero la empatía se le acerca. Cuando la empatía le permite al empata sentir lo que siente quienes lo rodean, esta versión te permite ordenar el... ´sentido´, supongo, cuánta felicidad o tristeza tiene una persona. Para un dementor, la habilidad les dice si una víctima debe ser alimentado en forma lenta por sus recuerdos felices, o simplemente aspirar secamente su alma. Ahora, tu no necesitarías estos recuerdos felices como un dementor lo hace, pero ciertamente te diría lo mucho que podría afectar a tu víctima." La muerte se detuvo de nuevo.

"Si te decides por este regalo."

"¿Qué tipo de alimento tengo al succionar un alma?"- Harry le pregunto. Ninguno de los dos se dejó engañar, realmente, Harry ya habia decidido tomar el regalo de dementor, pero él queria saber todos los detalles. Si iba a vivir con esta capacidad, él quería saber cómo funcionaba.

Muerte gruñó y volvió la guadaña a su tamaño normal. "Conocimiento"- él decidió. "Si tú aspiras el alma de alguien que puede calcular la raíz cuadrada de un número desconocido, serás capaz de hacer eso también. Si aspiras el alma de alguien que sabe cómo crear una bomba, sabras eso. Si aspiras el alma de alguien que acaba de aprender a leer y escribir, lo vas a saber."

"Idiomas? Hechizos?"

"Idiomas, tomaría más de una persona por cada idioma, pero, claro, podrias aprender francés o italiano o lo que sea de esa manera." La muerte empezó a pasar su guadaña de mano en mano como lo había estado haciendo cuando Harry llegó por primera vez. "Hechizos, seguro. Incluso... Hm. Si vas a chupar el alma de diez o mas personas con un don mágico -digo, curación mejorada- tu encontraras que desarrollaras esa habilidad."

"No hay muchas personas mágicas que quiero muertas"- señaló Harry.

"Encuentra un aquelarre de vampiros"- replicó la muerte. "Odio a esos cabrones. Con cada cinco de ellos que chupes, te voy a dar otra de sus habilidades: Curación mejorada, velocidad, sentidos, fuerza. Algunos de ellos reciben relagos vampíricos, como la capacidad de caminar a través de las sombras, voy a tomar un diez por eso, pero tu puedes conseguir los mismos. No inmortalidad, mente, pero todo lo demás es juego limpio."

Harry asintió con la cabeza. Él aún no había oído nada sobre esta habilidad que a él no le gustara. Excepto, tal vez... "Hay dos preguntas más: Patronus y dementores reales"

Muerte suspiró. "Ustedes los mortales... Mira, todavía eres humano, sólo que con nuevas habilidades. Patronus no te afectará más de lo que normalmente lo haría, y los dementores reales serán capaces de joder contigo, como siempre. Nada de eso va a cambiar. Ahora, quieres el regalo, o no?"

"Si, me lo llevo. Dementor! Harry Potter... suena bien."

La muerte se rió entre dientes. "Excelente". Un tren se detuvo en la plataforma detrás de la muerte y apuntó la única puerta que se abría. "Ahí está tu viaje, mortal. Ve y envíame las almas."

Harry asintió y se puso de pie. "Está bien. Erm, ¿cuándo llegarás? o tú me diras eso?"

La muerte volvió a suspirar. "El momento en que te conviertas en dueño de una de las Reliquias de la Muerte."

"Oh"- Harry se encogió de hombros y se dirigió hacia el tren.

Justo antes de entrar al vagón, la muerte lo llamó. "Oh, y mortal?"- Harry se volvió hacia él con una ceja levantada. "Los mortales obtienen una forma de animago en la vida, esta será tu segunda vida. Considéralo como otro regalo divertido por mi parte"- Luego agitó su mano y Harry se encontró siendo empujado en el vagón, las puertas corredizas se cerraron detrás de él.

A medida que el tren partió, Harry encontró un asiento cómodo en el vagón vacio. ¿Otra forma de animago? Ya era un oso negro, ¿qué otra cosa podría ser? Esperemos que algo no tan obvio.

El tren comentó a ir a través de un túnel oscuro y Harry sintió sus ojos cada vez más pesados. No podía esperar a ver los rostros de su familia: Ron, Hermione, Ginny... Sería bueno estar en casa.

-0-0-0- Largo Camino -0-0-0-

Harry se despertó con la sensación de ser llevado. Quien lo tenia en sus manos esta corriendo, pensó, y se produjo el golpe de una puerta y hechizos susurrados. Estaba en el suelo y eso le hizo abrir los ojos, necesitando ver donde estaba. La primera vez que se había convertido en el dueño de la Capa fue cuando Dumbledore se la había dado a él por Navidad, ¿no?

Una mujer con el pelo largo de color rojo y aterrorizados ojos verdes lo miraron. "Todo irá bien, cariño"- le susurró. "No voy a dejar que te hagan daño. Tienes que crecer y salvar al mundo." Ella esbozó una sonrisa rota.

Harry contuvo el aliento y llevó sus manos regordetas de bebé hacia ella. Lily Potter, su madre. Ella estaba...

"Te quiero, Harry. Nunca lo olvides." Luego se volvió hacia la puerta del cuarto del niño, ya que esta se abrió.

Ella estaba diciendo adiós.

"No Harry, no Harry, Harry no, por favor!"

"Hazte a un lado, niña tonta... a un lado, ahora..."

"No Harry, por favor no, llévame, mátame en su lugar! No Harry!... Por favor, ten piedad... piedad..."

Una risa fría venía de frente a Lily antes de que Voldemort le susurró: "Avada Kedavra"- y el cuerpo de Lily Potter se deslizó deshuesadamente al suelo.

Harry le dio un breve pensamiento a las lágrimas que ya no podía arrojar a la mujer que había arriesgado todo por él, pero entonces Voldemort estaba inclinado sobre la cuna y Harry se encontró en guerra con odio y una extraña sensación de necesidad. Este era el hombre con el que había pasado luchando en su juventud, y este fue el momento en que le daria a Harry ese pedazo de alma que habia estado desaparecido durante casi cincuenta años.

El hombre de terribles ojos rojos apuntó con su varita entre los ojos de Harry con un año de edad, le devolvió la mirada, en silencio y sabiendo de extraña manera. Curiosamente expectante. "Avada Kedavra"- susurró él y el bebé sonrió mientras la maldición golpeó un extraño escudo a su alrededor y volvió al Señor Oscuro.

Ambos gritaban en agonía mientras la maldición rebotó y llegó a su nuevo destino. El cuerpo de Voldemort incluso se desintegró como un poco de alma se alojó dentro de la cicatriz de rayo de nuevo en Harry. Y Harry conoció el dolor, el dolor, el dolor como el trozo de alma y la barrera de su madre luchaban.

Mientras los dos trozos de magia llegaron a un acuerdo, Harry sintió que su control sobre la realidad se deslizaba. Y todo quedó a oscuras.

-0-

Se despertó en una habitación que había visto tantas veces durante su infancia que nunca podría olvidar. Las paredes blancas, ventanas extendidas tan altas como el techo y el largo de la habitación. Camas puestas a ambos lados de la cuna que habia sido colocada y el olor de pociones curativas que colgaba pesadamente sobre la habitación.

Desde la distancia, Harry oyó voces: "¿Estás segura de que no hay nada que se pueda hacer?"

Un suspiro. "Honestamente, Albus. La magia del chico ya ha aclimatado a la magia oscura en esa cicatriz. Cualquier intento de quitarla bien podría matarlo. Tal vez si se hubiera encontrado a él tan pronto como la maldición fue hechada se podría haber hecho algo, pero no ahora."

"Muy bien. Gracias, Poppy."- pasos retrocedieron y siguió el sonido de las puertas de la enfermería abriendo y cerrandose.

Otra serie de pasos se acercaron y Harry se encontró mirando a los ojos preocupados de la enfermera de Hogwarts. "Oh, estás despierto!"- ella esbozó una sonrisa, pero era una pobre. "Vamos a ver si puedes mantener algunas cosas abajo, ¿eh?"

Harry pudo gestionar un poco de pociones y algo traído por un elfo doméstico, pero tan pronto como sintió que su estómago se rebeló, él volteó la cara y se negó a tomar más.

Pomfrey suspiró y puso la comida y cuchara a un lado. "Muy bien. Tal vez una siesta, entonces"- decidió ella y agitó su varita sobre la cabeza de Harry.

Harry puso mala cara un poco como se sentía a la deriva de dormir. Eso era trampa.

-0-

Harry se despertó de nuevo, brevemente, como una voz fuerte rezonó con algunos sollozos y la enfermera le hizo callar. "Hagrid, si no puedes tomar el control de ti mismo-"

Hagrid olfateó ruidosamente y se sonó la nariz. "Lo siento, señora Pomfrey. Es muy triste."

"Es una tragedia terrible"- coincidió la señora Pomfrey y Harry pensó que él podía sentir el verdadero dolor en su voz. "Pero ese no es motivo par hacer un lío fuerte al respecto. Vas a despertar a Harry."

Harry rápidamente cerró los ojos mientras Hagrid y Madame Pomfrey se acercaron a la cuna. Él no queria ser golpeado por otro hechizo de sueño!

"Mira al pequeño. Tan dulce y tranquilo. Él ni siquiera sabe que gente por ahí está haciendo fiestas en su nombre. El niño que vivió, están llamándole."

"Si, si, lo sé. Hagrid, si no te vas, vas a llegar tarde."

"Oh, eh, bien. Sí, será mejor, entonces. Lo llevaré hacia su hogar nuevo."

Oh. Oh, mierda. Harry iba a tener que vivir con los Dursley. Demonios-

Oh. Oh, pero espera. Tal vez esto no era tan malo. La venganza es un plato que se sirve frío y todo eso, y Harry tenía la capacidad ahora para hacer a sus tíos muy, muy fríos en cualquier momento. Si. Parecía lógico que los primeros mundanos que pusieran a prueba sus nuevas habilidades eran las mismas personas que habian hecho un infierno su infancia.

Harry iba a disfrutar esto.

-0-

Los dos primeros años fueron una prueba de paciencia a Harry. Quería ser capaz de hablar y moverse por su cuenta antes de que verdaderamente atormentara a sus familiares, no mencionando actualmente el control a su regalo. Y no habían hecho nada verdaderamente despreciable hacia él, sin embargo, lo dejaban dormir en una cuna desvencijada en la habitación de Dudley y alimentarlo y vestirlo apropiadamente.

Harry era un niño tranquilo, y parecía satisfacer bien a Vernon y Petunia. Dudley lloraba y gritaba todo el tiempo, pero Harry siempre estaba en silencio, comía lo que le dieron y nunca hizo un alboroto. Él fue el primero en dominar su esfínter, para gran consternación de Petunia. Ella parecía estar dividida entre estar molesta de que el "monstruo" dominó algo antes que su "perfecto" hijo, y estar contenta de que ella no tuviera que lidiar con pañales sucios del muchacho. Al final, se decidió a ser satisfecha por no tener que preocuparse por él.

Poco después del tercer cumpleaños de Harry, Vernon ordenó que Harry se moviera al armario bajo las escaleras, ya que Dudley era un "niño en crecimiento que necesitaba su espacio". Harry permitió este moviemiento sin queja, satisfecho de dormir en su propio armario que lo mantendría alejado de los fuertes ronquidos de Dudley y ocasionales incidentes orinandose en la cama. Él no se permitiria estar encerrado en el armario para siempre, después de todo, pero el silencio y la cercania a la cocina sirvió a sus propósitos, por el momento, ya que Petunia le había estado dando de comer cada vez menos.

La altura siempre había sido un problema para Harry. Había sido la persona más baja en toda su familia a la edad adulta, e incluso sus hijos lo habían dejado atrás en el momento en que llegaron a la pubertad. La falta de una alimentación adecuada como un niño había sido la causa más evidente a su falta de altura, y Harry se negó a permitir que fuera un problema en esta ocasión. Si eso significa usar la magia para abrir su armario por la noche y robar un poco de comida de la nevera, es lo haría.

Cuando Harry cumplió cuatro años, Vernon empezó a darle una lista de tareas. Comenzó simple: doblar la ropa, ayudar a recoger el salón, ayudar a sacar la mala hierba del jardín con petunía. A Harry no le importaban esas cosas, de verdad, asi que dejo que sea.

El día que Vernon le ordenó a cocinar el desayuno, no obstante, Harry puso su pie en el suelo.

"No"- dijo Harry en voz baja-

Vernon se volvió hacia su sobrino pequeño, su cara volviendose púrpura un poco. "¿Qué fue eso?"- preguntó.

"Yo dije, no. No voy a hacer el desayundo."

"Tu tía está enferma con la gripe y no puede hacer el desayuno, muchacho! ¡Es tu trabajo!"

"Ese no es mi trabajo"- replicó Harry, girando los ojos oscuros en el obeso hombre de pie junto a él. "Usted es un adulto en la casa. Si quieres comida, hazlo tú mismo."

"Tú pequeño-" Vernon agarró la parte delantera de la camisa demasiado grande de Harry y se movió para golpearlo, pero de repente se sintió muy frío y aterrorizado. Dejó ir al muchacho y se tambaleó hacia atrás, luchando por mantener sus pies.

Harry dio un paso hacia adelante, sus inquietantes ojos verdes brillando casi con malicia.

"¿Qué estás- Para de inmediato, monstruo!"- Vernon exigió, cayendo de rodillas.

"Escucha, mundano"- dijo Harry, con la voz llena de violencia y odio: "Yo no soy un siervo que puedas mantener metido en el armario y sacar cuando necesites algo. Soy un niño, un humano, y voy a ser tratado como tal. ¿Tenemos un acuerdo, Vernon?"

Vernon se quedó mirando a este niño, este demonio que había estado durmiendo en su sobrino en silencio, y asintió con la cabeza rápidamente. "Así es. Entendido."

Harry esbozó una pequeña sonrisa oscura. "Este fin de semana, me vas a dar ropa nueva"- le ordenó "Y un par de gafas. Y cuando te pida que me cambies a la segunda habitación de Dudley en pocos años, lo vas a hacer sin quejarte. Me entiendes?"

"Si"- exclamó Vernon. "Sí, lo entiendo!"

El frío se desvaneció y la sonrisa de Harry volvió a la luz e infantil de nuevo, el demonio de unos momentos antes desapareciendo sin dejar rastro. "Excelente. ¿Qué hay para desayunar?"

Vernon se puso de pie y corrió a la cocina sin decir una palabra, la clara risa de su sobrino tras él.

-0-

Cuando Harry tenia seis años, tuvo su primera muerte. Un hombre extraño que le gustaba pasar el rato no muy lejos de la escuela primaria que él asistia, siempre tratando de tentar con dulces a los niños que pasaban. Harry nunca fue lo suficientemente estúpido como para caer en sus trampas y tentaciones, pero otros niños de vez en cuando lo hacian. Fueron capturados por lo general por un hermano mayor o un vecino antes de que el hombre podría marcharse con ellos, pero un niño no había tenido tanta suerte y su cuerpo había aparecido dos semanas después de que había desaparecido en un arroyo al borde de la ciudad.

El día después de que la muerte del niño llegó a los medios, Harry se acercó al hombre en su coche, en el papel de un niño inocente que estaba buscando al hombre que ofrecía dulces.

"Hola, muchacho. ¿Cuál es tu nombre?"- preguntó el hombre, sonriendo.

Harry abrió los ojos un poco más como él comenzó con la barra de chocolate que el hombre le había dado. "Soy Hawwy"- dijo a través del dulce. Los dulces eran difíciles de conseguir con los Dursley, a menos que tú fueras Dudley y Harry no tuvo que fingir su disfrute al sabor del cholocate. Fue unos de los pocos dulces que había disfrutado aún de adulto.

"Yo soy Jack"- respondió el hombre. "¿Quieres más chocolate? Hay mucho en el asiento de atrás, pero me temo que no puedo alcanzarlo en este momento. Sin embargo, la puerta está abierta."

Harry tuvo que contener su burla. ¿Los niños realmente se enamoraban de esta mierda? ¿Honestamente? Pero él obedientemente subió a la parte trasera del coche y dejo escapar un  
grito sobresaltado cuándo la puerta del coche se cerró de golpe y fue cerrada con llave. "¿Qué está pasando?"- dijo, los ojos muy abiertos y aterrorizados. "¿Dónde está el chocolate?"

"Está en mi casa"- dijo Jack suavemente mientras puso en marcha el motor. "Voy a tener que llevarte allí."

"¿En serio?"- Harry se mordió el labio y asintió. "Pero tengo que estar en casa a las cinco o tía Petunia me mandará a la cama sin cena"- murmuró.

"Te tendré en casa con tiempo de sobra, Harry. No te preocupes por eso."- Jack lo miró a través del espejo retrovisor, la codicia en sus ojos.

Oh, Harry iba a volver con tiempo de sobra, no había duda de eso, pero este hombre no se aprovecharía más de los niños.

En la casa del hombre los dos salieron, Harry siguió jugando como el niño esperanzado con los ojos muy abiertos. Jack lo dejó entrar y luego cerró la puerta, diciendo: "El chocolate está en el sótano. Vamos a dejar tu bolso aquí, ¿eh?"

Harry dejó su bolso y dejó que Jack lo llevará al sótano. Saltó las escaleras, luego se dió la vuelta y esperó al hombre, ignorando los diversos artilugios sexuales sentados alrededor."No veo el chocolate!"- él pidió, una sonrisa malévola se encrespaba en sus labios. Este hombre era un excelente primer asesinato.

Jack bajó corriendo las escaleras, sonriendo con su propia sonrisa de maldad, pero se congeló cuando vio a Harry. "¿Qu-?"- comenzó antes de que se sintió terriblemente frío. El terror se apoderó de su garganta y cayó de rodillas. "Oh, Dios..."- susurró.

"¿Dios?"- Repitió Harry, dando un paso hacia adelante. Sus ojos brillaban con su poder y su malvada sonrisa parecía aún más aterradora. "Dios no escucha a los pecadores, Jack"- susurró él, elaborando delicados dedos por la mejilla de Jack mientras el hombre se estremeció y miró con temor. "Los deja a los demonios del infierno... como yo."

Jack dejó escapar un sonido lastimoso y mojó sus pantalones, haciendo reir a Harry. "Por favor... por favor ten piedad..."

"¿Piedad?"- Harry preguntó. "Es piedad, entonces, cuando hacias que los niños bajaran aquí? No, no lo creo. Así que yo te mostraré la misma piedad que les mostraste"- Abrió la boca y chupó.

Jack gritó cuando su alma fue separada y se deslizó por la garganta de Harry. Él se vino abajo, sin vida, mientras Harry se alejó.

"Mm. Sabe a pollo"- murmuró Harry, lamiendo sus labios. Echó un vistazo breve al cuerpo sin alma, entonces hojeó los bolsillos de su cartera. Cuarenta libras y una tarjeta de banco fueron sus regalos. Se los metió en el bolsillo, luego vago en el resto de las cosas de Jack por cualquier cosa de valor.

Después de todo, si iba a la cabeza del mundo mágico en una cruzada para destruir a los mundanos, iba a necesitar dinero, y no sólo lo que había en la Bóveda Potter. Los mundanos que asesinara también podrían ayudarle con algo más que su conocimiento en las matemáticas e historia.

-0-

Después de Jack, Harry pasó los ocasionales fines de semana caminando a la ciudad o tomar el autobús a una ciudad cercana a vender las cosas que había encontrado en la casa de Jack. Durante sus viajes, a veces iba a encontrar a mundados que eran derechamente repugnantes, con sus sentidos de dementor el los seguía a casa o en un callejón oscuro, succionaba sus almas, entonces, tomaba cualquier cosa y todo lo de valor que tenían ellos.

Antes de darse cuenta, tenia suficiente conocimiento de las matemáticas, historia, ciencia e Inglés que probablemente podría pasar los niveles A sin siquiera intentarlo. En realidad, solo hacia las clases extremadamente aburridas y pasó a soñar despierto o trazando sus diversos programas. Puesto que a él siempre le fue bien en cualquier prueba, los profesores no le molestaron exigiendo que se centrara después de un par de intentos.

En cuánto a Dudley? Bueno, Vernon le había dicho más o menos de inmediato que el tenia que evitar a su primo más joven a toda costa. En su mayor parte, Dudley escuchaba, pero de vez en cuando olvidó y se acercó a buscar a Harry. Las tres primeras veces, Harry apenas miró a su primo con sus inquietantes ojos verdes y el muchacho se alejó.

Una vez que Dudley se hizo amigo de Piers y otros matones del barrio, sin embargo, se tardó más de una mirada para que los chicos se fueran. Pero después de la quinta vez se sentían absolutamente aterrorizados al apróximarse a Harry, Dudley incluso tuvo la insinuación de que él debe probablemente dejar a su primo solo.

Marge Dursley era otra parte interesamte de diversión para Harry. El día antes de que ella se acercó por primera vez desde que Harry amenazó a Vernon, el tiró a su tío a un lado y con calma explicó que si Marge decía alguna palabra acerca de los padres de Harry o ponía a su perro a Harry, él los dejaría como cáscaras sin alma. Así que si Vernon no quería un vegetal como hermana, es mejor que manteniera a la infeliz mujer en fila. Por cierto, solo hubo un poblema breve y cuando Harry puso al bulldog de Marge gimiendo bajo sus faldas, la mujer sabiamente decidió seguir el ejemplo de su hermano y familia y sólo pretendió que el niño no estaba allí.

En realidad, una parte de Harry le gusta ser el que toma las decisiones. Por su séptimo cumpleaños, el fue al segundo dormitorio de Dudley y su primo no había molestado con una protesta simbólica, después de haber aprendido hace mucho tiempo que estaba en su mejor interés lo que Harry hacía. El resto del tiempo, Harry consiguió lo que quería comer y sólo tenía que hacer las tareas si quería- ayudaría a lavar la ropa y limpiar un poco, y él absolutamente había reclamado jardín trasero de Petunía solo por placer. Cada Pascua y Navidad, Harry sería llevado a comprar ropa nueva. Tuvo que lidiar con las gafas por su cuenta, pero el había acumulado suficiente dinero mundano en el momento que su prescripción empezó a conseguir anticuado que era capaz de hacer su propia cita y pagar por un par de gafas mucho más bonitas que había encontrado. (El Secretatio había pensado que era la cosa más adorable del mundo, y le había dado un descuento. Estuvo dividido entre estar disgustado por su arrollo y complacido de que sus ahorros no tendrían mucho daño después de todo.)

El verano del Octavo cumpleaños de Harry, finalmente hizo su primer viaje al Callejón Diagon. Todavía era terriblemente pequeña para su edad, pero también era más alto de lo que recordara estar durante su última vida a esta edad, por lo que tomaría lo que pudiera obtener.

Después de conseguir que Tom abriera la barrera en el callejón, Harry se dirigió derecho a Gringotts. Había traído una gran parte de su dinero mundano, con la intención de depositarlo en su cuenta para su custodia. Había acumulado demasiado como para seguir manteniéndolo bajo la tabla floja del piso en su cuarto, y él no tenía ningun interés en tratar de establecer una cuenta de banco mundano a su edad.

Al entrar en el banco, caminó hasta un cajero abierto y preguntó: "Necesito este dinero convertido al equivalente mágico y la mayoría depositada en mi cuenta aquí. También me gustaría pedir una bolsa de dinero especial con espacio para dinero tanto mágico y moneda muggle, preferiblemente con hechizos de sangre en ella, el precio por la que se puede tomar este dinero. Y no, no tengo la llave, pero creo que el Director Dumbledore lo hace."

El duende se burló hacia él. "¿Su nombre?"

"Harry Potter"- Harry respondió, agitando el flequillo de la frente para mostrar su cicatriz. El pelo se estableció de nuevo en su lugar después de un momento, ocultando al rayo de la vista. Harry no era tan tonto como para dejar su marca obvia para el mirón casual.

Los ojos del duende se abrieron brevemente, y luego tomó el dinero que Harry había colocado sobre el mostrador y contó a través de ellos rápidamente. "Un momento"- murmuró, y saltó para intercambiar el dinero.

Harry se tomó un momento para echar un vistazo alrededor de la gran sala mientras esperaba. Reconoció algunas familias de otras líneas después de haber luchado con sus hijos en dos guerra o de haberlos capturado como un auror. También reconoció algunos no-humanos, algo que sus sentidos Dementor podía distinguir. Una mujer arriba era una veela, mientras que un hombre discutiendo sobre dinero mundano era un hombre lobo, Y, oh... Harry entrecerró los ojos en un hombre guapo, con una sonrisa de boca cerrada. Un vampiro.

"Sr. Potter"- dijo el duende, volviendo hacia adelante y sosteniendo una bolsa y un cuchillo pequeño. "Si pudiera colocar siete gotas de sangre sobre esto?"

Harry tomó el cuchillo sin cuidado y cortó la punta de un dedo. Una vez que las siete gotas habían caído, metió el dedo en la boca y mentalmente cantó un hechizo de curación suave. Podía hacerlo sin varita cerca de la mitad de veces, y si no funcionó esta vez, bueno, es por eso qué tenía curitas en su bolsillo trasero.

Una vez que su dedo fue atendido, Harry tomó la bolsa y contó cuarenta galeones puestos en la bolsa antes de dirigir al duende en poner el resto en su cuenta, que la criatura aceptó con un cabeceo. Se le entregó también una copia de la llave de su bóveda, para lo cual se produjo un bolsillo extra en su bolsa nueva de dinero. "Fue un placer hacer negocios con usted"- ofreció Harry, luego se alejó del duende y elaboró hacia la puerta.

"Hola, hermosa"- susurró una voz refinada en el oído de Harry y él se puso tenso. "Parece que te vendría bien un buen rato"- El vampiro que Harry había notado antes lo rodeó con una sonrisa tímida.

Harry reprimió una risa loca. Podía sentir el encanto del vampiro tratando de trabajar en él, pero a diferencia de un normal de ocho años de edad, ya había dominado la Oclumancia y el encanto simplemente se esfumó. "Depende de lo divertido que su "buen momento" es"- respondió, dejando que sus ojos deviren hacia media asta. No tenía miedo a los vampiros, y la promesa de la Muerte de que él podría conseguir algunas de sus habilidades más rápido que con los magos era muy tentador.

"Es lo más divertido que jamás tendrás en tu vida, hermoso"- prometió el vampiro, lentamente caminando hacia atrás.

Harry sonrió para sus adentros y permitió que el vampiro lo llevara fuera del banco y hacia abajo en el Callejón Knockturn.

El vampiro lo llevó a un callejón vacío y apretó a Harry contra la pared, con una amplia sonrisa y mostrandos los dientes. "Siempre he sido aficionado a las cosas bellas"- murmuró.

"Es divertido"- respondió Harry y el vampiro se echó hacia atrás en estado de shock ante el aire frío. "Siempre he sido bastante aficionado a las almas. Me dejarás probar la tuya, ¿verdad?" Y la boca del vampiro se abrió en un grito silencioso como Harry succiono el alma antigua.

"Mm. Carne de res. Un poco de sangre"- Harry rió para sus adentros mientras se desplazó a través de los bolsillos de la ropa vacía del vampiro. Su cuerpo disolviéndose por la ausencia de su alma. Tomó el dinero y lo añadió a su nueva bolsa de dinero, luego barrió la capa del vampiro sobre sus hombros. Era un poco grande, pero caminar a través de Knocturn en ropa mundana sólo le traería problemas, asi que él se preocupó por ello.

La información que Harry había recibido del vampiro había incluido la dirección de un pub abajo en Knocturn que atendía a los no-muertos, así que Harry se dirigió allí. No importa los regalos que los vampiros magicos podían darle, la enorme cantidad de conocimientos fue... Harry respiró hondo. Todos esos mundanos y su aprendizaje de libro eran nada en comparación con los que habían vivido esos días. Los idiomas y la historia. Las personas famosas y las imágenes de los edificios que desde hace mucho tiempo se convirtieron en polvo. Harry quería más.

No.

Harry necesitaba más.

-0-

El primer mago que Harry mató había sido un error. Él había estado disfrutando de su décimo cumpleaños en un parque de atracciones que estaba de visita en la zona. Conseguir entrar sin un adulto había sido difícil, pero él había matado a suficientes vampiros que fácilmente podía encantar su manera más allá de la puerta de los mundanos. Él ya había ido a una serie de paseos y estaba disfrutando un poco de algodón de azúcar en una de las zonas menos transitadas de la feria cuando un hombre borracho llegó tropezando a su banco-

"¿Tienes algo de dinero -hic- ni- hic- niño?"

Harry se burló del adulto. "Y vas a estar más flipado? Creo que no."

El hombre lo miró con ojos legañosos. "No me -hic- hables de esa manera -hic- mocoso! ¿Tienes alguna idea -hic- de quien -hic- soy yo?"

Harry se levantó, feliz por su creciente racha de crecimiento que lo puso a una altura respetable para un niño de diez años. "¿Te parece que me importa quién eres, borracho loco?"

El hombre agarró el hombro de Harry en un apretón doloroso y lo sacudió. "Escucha, pequeña -hic- mierda"

"Suéltame en este mismo instante"- ordenó Harry, trayendo su poder hacia el hombre.

El hombre hipo de nuevo y miró levemente alterado, pero estaba demasiado borracho para entender realmente la sensación de frío hormigueo en el estómago. "Vas a darme -hic- todo tu dineto y -hic- quizás sea muy dulce-"

Harry abrió la boca y chupó el alma del hombre, hecho en tratar con el hombre necio. Era más que nada contento el liberarse de él, pero entonces el conocimiento vino deslizándose hacia él y bajo la mirada hacia la forma arrugada con una sonrisa. "Un mago, ebrio de alcohol mundamo? Ooh, ¿qué es esto? Usted trabaja para el Departamente de Misterios. Excelente"- Buscó en los bolsillos del hombre por su bolsa de dinero, con la varita y el ID del Ministerio, a continuación, se embolsó todo. No había ninguna garantía de que la varita funcionaría realmente para él, pero al menos ahora tenía una.

Después de empujar al hombre detrás de un contenedor, Harry terminó el último algodón de azúcar y regresó a la feria. Habías sido, muy posiblemente, el mejor regalo de cumpleaños de sus dos vidas.

-0-

Harry nunca se molestó en tratar de infiltrarse en el Departamento de Misterios, pero él mantenía sus ojos fuera para otros magos y brujas inútiles que pasó a cruzarse en su camino. Terminó otros cuatro por el momento en que esperaba su carta de Hogwarts: un auror, un miembro del Wizengamont y dos miembros del Ministerio que empujaban papeles. De ellos aprendió todo tipo de diversión en bocados acerca de como su gobierno trabajó, así como un buen número de hechizos que nunca se había molestado en aprender o que hubieran caído en el conocimiento popular.

El día en que Petunia apartó a llevar de compras a Dudley por su nuevo uniforme de Smeltings, ella miró nerviosamente a Harry y le preguntó: "¿Debo escoger tu uniforme de Stonewall también? ¿O vas a escogerlo por ti mismo?" Harry hace tiempo que había creado un armario de ropa más oscura, mucha de la cual era de color negro o gris oscuro. Habían unas pocas camisas que eran de color verde o marrón, y era dueño de un par de jeans descoloridos, pero todo lo demás era del tono adecuado para mezclarse con las sombras, lo que hizo a su regalo de sombra andar más fácil.

"Yo no voy a Stonewall"- respondió Harry distraídamente detrás del libro de física nivel universitario que había recogido de la biblioteca ayer. El mundano con el que había acabado la semana pasada había sido muy bien informado sobre el tema, pero el alma no transfirió todo a Harry, así que a menudo se encontró cazando más información por su cuenta.

Petunia pestañeó desde la puerta. "Sólo vas a tomar tus niveles A y vas a aceptar alguna educación superior, a pesar de lo joven que eres?"- ella espetó.

Harry levantó la vista de su libro y levantó una ceja impresionado. "Voy a ir a Hogwarts, como tu muy bien sabe. Estoy esperando mi carta que sé que voy a obtener"- Él volvió a su libro y no tenía interés en lo pálida que se había vuelto su tía.

En la cena de esa noche, Vernon giró hacia su sobrino, que estaba comiendo en silencio con un cuaderno al lado de él. De vez en cuando iba a escribir algo en el en algún idioma que no fuera inglés y su familia nunca había tenido el valor suficiente de preguntarle qué estaba haciendo. "Muchacho"- dijo Vernon, rompiendo el silencio habitual que cayó sobre la mesa, cuando Harry comió con ellos.

Harry miró a su tío a través de su flequillo. "Si, Vernon?"

Vernon se hincho un poco cuando Harry se negó a tratarlo con respeto, pero hace mucho tiempo que había renunciado a esa batalla, por lo que en vez dijo: "Vas a Stonewall. No voy a estar pagando para que vayas a alguna fenómena-"

"Tú no tendrás que pagar nada"- respondió Harry con calma como la habitación enfrio un poco.

Dudley y Petunia se apartaron de Harry, pero Vernon se inclinó hacia adelante y preguntó: "Planificas amenazarlos para que te dejen entrar en forma gratuita, entonces? ¿Crees que los monstruos-"

"Si continuas refiriéndote a mi pueblo como "monstruos", con mucho gusto me llevaré tu alma, pérdida de aire"- respondió Harry fríamente como su poder llegó con más fuerza a su tío, el aire alrededor de su tía y su primo calentando ligeramente. "Tú no eres necesario para los hechizos en esta casa, y no creas ni por un momento que tengo algún cariño por tí. Sólo estás vivo, siempre y cuando tengas un buen uso y en este momento implica la realización del dinero necesario para mantener esta residencia"- Harry se levantó, barriendo su cuaderno y pluma con una mano. "Esta es la última vez que vamos a tener esta discusión, mundado: Voy a Hogwarts, tu me dejas el primero de septiembre y me recogeras en el momento adecuado, a fin de año. El resto del tiempo, vamos a tener poco o nada contacto entre si. Soy claro?"

Tanto Vernon y Petunia susurraron, "Si", mientras que Dudley gimió y se deslizó debajo de la mesa para esconderse de su primo.

Harry sonrió de placer y salió de la cocina, tomando el frío con el. Estaba seguro de que había que recordárselo a Vernon al menos una vez mas por si importa, pero eso podía esperar hasta el próximo verano, más temprano.

-0-

Cuando la carta de Hogwarts de Harry llegó, dió a Petunia un trozo de papel para escibir su confirmación de la carta con la promesa de llevar a Harry por sí misma a Callejón Diagon. En realidad, Harry iría solo, y aunque extrañaba a sus amigos, como Hagrid, él prefería visitar Diagon por si mismo. Tendía a atraer menos público solo, después de todo.

Así que el día después de que su carta llegó, Harry salió a la calle y llamó al Autobús Noctámbulo para llevarlo al Caldero Chorreante. Había tenido que dejar su colección de varitas robadas en Privet Drive, ya que él no quería que Ollivander tuviera la oportunidad de conocerlos, pero se podía llamar al Autobús Noctámbulo sin una varita mágica, siempre y cuando se fuera lo suficientemente concreto al levantar la mano.

El viaje fue tan desesperante como siempre, y Harry estaba muy feliz de bajar cuando lo hizo. Saludó a Stan y se dirigió hacia el bar mágico. Una vez más, él tuvo que pedir a Tom que lo dejara pasar al Callejón real, entonces él comenzó su camino a Ollivanders. Había contado su dinero la noche anterior y decidió que tendría más que suficiente para todos sus suministros sin detenerse en Gringotts. Por supuesto, ya que quería un tronco más caro, pensó que probablemente se quedaría sin dinero antes de ir a la librería, y él si quería conseguir algunos libros adicionales...

La campana sobre la puerta de la tienda tintineaba en silencio mientras Harry se metió a Ollivanders. Sus sentidos de dementor le dijo que el anciano estaba en los estantes de la izquierda, por lo que Harry miró a esa dirección y esperó a que el hombre apareciera.

Y apareció, mirando a Harry con curiosidad. "Sr. Potter"- murmuró. "Si, si, pensé que te vería pronto". Sus ojos plateados misteriosos parecía mirar a través de Harry por un momento y luego se ampliaron. "Oh. Oh mi". Dio un paso atrás. "Has dominado la Muerte, y te ha dado bastante bendición. Pero que uso le pondra a esta bendición, me pregunto?"

Harry consideró al hombre con los ojos entrecerrados. "Voy a poner el mejor uso como yo lo vea. Ya si otros están de acuerdo conmigo es asunto de su propia opinión, pero no voy a sentarme y ver a mi gente acabada de nuevo."

"Vas a bañarte en la sangre de los inocentes"- advirtió Ollivander, sus ojos espeluznantes chispeando con algo como diversión.

"Si se salva a los inocentes de ensuciarse las manos, me bañaría todo lo necesario. Dime, Ollivander, ¿has visto alguna vez la cabeza de alguien siendo arrancada con un arma mundana? Es realmente horrible, y no hay nada que puedas hacer excepto estar allí y ver."

Ollivander desvió la mirada. "Tú has visto muchas cosas terribles, y han hecho cosas terribles a ti. ¿De verdad crees que puedes llevar a este mundo a la distancia de la condenación?" Se encontró con los ojos de Harry otra vez, desafiando al chico frente a él.

Harry miró hacia otro lado a la pregunta que él mismo se había pedido con suficiente frecuencia los últimos diez años. "No lo sé"- admitió, sonando por primera vez como el niño que parecia, pero luego levantó la mirada, sus ojos verdes duros como el hielo. "No sé si mi camino es el correcto, pero no voy a dejar que tomen el equivocado otra vez. Tal vez me van a odiar, pero me han odiado antes y es algo que puedo soportar, siempre que yo sepa que Hogwarts sigue en pie y el mundo mágico sigue existiendo como siempre lo ha hecho. Voy a hacer cualquier cosa."

Ollivander sonrió e inclinó la cabeza, aunque parecía un poco triste. "Entonces te deseo suerte en tu camino, Harry Potter." Tendió la mano y una caja con varita se elevó a ella. "Acebo y pluma de fénix, veintiocho centímetros, bonita y flexible."

Harry tomó su varita y sonrió de nuevo al tenerla en sus manos, pero faltaba algo. Se volvió a Ollivander, con una ceja levantada.

"Tú eres una criatura de la Muerte, ahora"- dijo Ollivander en voz baja. "Sólo la varita de la Muerte te permitirá alcanzar tu máximo potencial. Esta varita es todavía tuya, sin embargo, como siempre lo será, y te ayudará lo mejor que pueda. Siete galeones."

Harry pagó su cuota y salió de la tienda con su varita, frunciendo el ceño. Esa había sido una reunión levemente inquietante, y no estaba seguro de cómo se sentía acerca de Ollivander sabiendo quién era y qué era. Pero no había nada que hacer en este momento. El fabricante de varitas mandtendría sus secretos, de eso, Harry no tenía ninguna duda.

La decisión de olvidar el extraño encuentro, Harry consiguió un tronco nuevo con múltiples compartimientos y algunos hechizos de protección impresionantes. Tenía la intención de añadir algunos hechizos suyos de protección extra, una vez que él llegó a casa, pero el conjunto básico sería suficiente por el momento. También había recibido el suplemento mágico de encanto sin contracción, lo que le permitió al propietario aprovechar el tronco y decir "pequeño" para que se contraiga o "grande" para volver a su tamaño original.

Fue por su uniforme y pidió un par de conjuntos de trajes cotidianos mientras estaba en ello, con la intención de llevar ropa mundana tan poco como sea posible. Aunque él prefería los pantalones por debajo de la cintura para correr al descubierto, él no tenía ningún interés en pasar sus fines de semana mirando como si hubiera sido criado en lo mundano. Sangre pura serían algunos de sus partidarios más fuertes, y estarían más que dispuestos a escucharo si no llevaba apróximadamente pantalones y camisas con botones arriba. O, al menos, si lo hacía, los cubria con una bata.

Después de recoger su nuevo vestuario, Harry consiguió su caldero, viales, telescopio y balanza. También reunió algunos de los ingredientes de pociones más caros que Snape no tenía en la tienda de los estudiantes y un caldero de oro para algunas de las pociones que sabía cómo hacer. No sería difícil encontrar una habitación en lo profundo de las mazmorras dónde nadia podía establecer un laboratorio secreto. O él podía usar la cámara, supuso, pero no quería arriesgarse llamando al basilisco nada más.

Por último, solo le quedaba la librería. Un vistazo a su bolsa de dinero le dijo que, de hecho, necesitaba hacer un viaje a Gringotts. Tenía suficiente dinero mundano con él que no tendría que ir a su bóveda, por lo menos.

Después de su viaje rápido al banco, Harry entró a la librería con una amplia sonrisa. Había estado deteniéndose a si mismo de venir aquí durante sus viajes anteriores, ya que esconder los libros que él llevaba a la casa de los Dursley rápidamente se convertiría en algo molesto, pero ahora podía agarrar todo y comprar lo que quisiera. El comportamiento en el baúl de los libros tenía un encanto de expansión en él, al fin y al cabo. Pero, en primer lugar, antes de que se le olvide, debía tener sus libros de texto aburridos. Ugh.

Dos horas más tarde, Harry arrastró su cesta de compra hacia la mesa y la dejó con un 'golpe'. "Pude haber roto el encanto ligero como una pluma"- ofreció al librero tímidamente. La canasta había dejado de ser ligera como una pluma unos diez minutos, que había sido su señal para dejar de añadir libros a su cesta. Por supuesto, eso no le había impedido coger dos libros más en su camino hacia el escritorio y empujarlo bajo el brazo.

El librero miró la cesta como lo haría un león furioso, y luego comenzó su vaciado y hacer los totales. "Ravenclaw?"- preguntó.

"Primer año"- admitió Harry, haciendo una mueca ante la mirada sorprendida que el librero dio a esa admisión. "Fui criado por mu-ggles"- explicó, tropezando con las palabras para aquellos sin magia. "Quería saber todo lo que pude. Pero, si, probablemente Ravenclaw."

Ya se había preguntado acerca de su casa. Había sido algunas de las preguntas para él durante los últimos años. Él había amado Gryffindos cuando había sido estudiante, pero él nunca más encajaría allí, no con todo lo que había visto y vivido. Slytherin era su mejor apuesta, y probablemente el sombrero querría ponerlo ahí, pero él realmente no tenía ningún interés en hacer preguntar al mundo cuan mal estaba antes de que hubiera terminado su primera fiesta - y ellos lo harían, Harry había pasado mucho tiempo entre los asistentes,lo suficiente como para saber que pensaban - Slytherin tendría que estar afuera. Hufflepuff le hizo resoplar, era fiel sólo a sí mismo, y aunque podría ser muy trabajador, por lo general no lo era.

Pero Ravenclaw... cinco años de succionar almas y disfrutando de sus conocimientos le había enseñado el placerde aprender cosas nuevas. Y Ravenclaw como Hufflepuff, era una casa en el centro, no eran luz ni oscuridad, sino más bien un término medio. Fue perfecto. Todo lo que tenía que hacer era hablar con el sombrero en ordenarlo allí.

Él pagó por sus libros, y luego los metió distraídamente en su tronco antes de reducirlo y deslizarlo en un bolsillo. Se desvió al Callejón Knockturn con una sonrisa débil - ahí siempre parecía estar más cerca de los vampiros, y eran absolutamente deliciosos, por no mencionar el dinero que hizo por empeñar sus colecciones pequeñas cuando las encontraba.

En un mes, estaría llegando a Hogwarts. Por último, sus planes podrían comenzar.

-0-0-0-0-0-  
-0-0-0-0-0-

**Notas del autor**: Este fic es sólo una especie de... escrito en sí. Y si, Harry es un poco loco, pero podrías estar un poco loco si has visto a tu raza entera ser diezmada y tú, tú mismo, fuiste perseguido durante meses antes de que finalmente te atraparon y te mataron. A él le disgustan seríamente muggles, pero sigue siendo suficiente buena persona para saber que hay algunos muggles buenos por ahí, por lo que caza sólo realmente a muggles que él piensa que merecen morir. (Ahora, eso si, sus ideas de lo que hace un muggle para merecer vivir son muy diferentes de lo que usted o yo podría pensar, por lo que probablemente va a matar a unas cuantas personas que no debería, como el borracho trabajador de DOM) y vampiros. Mata a todos los vampiros de forma indiscriminada. (Si ellos brillan, los apuñala hasta que paran de brillar, luego chupa su alma. XD)

Mundano vs Muggle: Me imagino que los muggles probablemente encontrarian el determinado término grosero y encontrarían una nueva para diferenciar a ellos entre los no-mágicos y mágicos. Mundano no es un conjunto mucho mejor, pero como Vernon llama "monstruos" a personas mágicas, pensé 'mundano' era un buen opuesto. (Muchas personas se han quejado de que esto sigue siendo ofensivo, y tengo que admitir que lo es, pero era entre éste 'normal' y 'mundano' ganó. Podría haber ido con 'humano', o 'no-mágico', pero la gente mágica siguen siendo humanos, y la forma en que los mágicos estaban mirando, fueron normales y los mágicos no son. Así que, mundano).

Cuando Harry se convierte en el primer propietario de una Reliquia: He visto un fic antes de que Harry regresó a su infancia, cuando por primera vez se convirtió en el propietario de la capa y esa persona decidió que era cuando Dumbledore le dio la capa en Navidad. Si bien es cierto que ese es el momento en el que Harry se entera de la capa, nos lleva a creer que la capa se hace pasar a través de la familia Potter de padres a hijos, por lo que el momento en que Jame murió, la propiedad de la capa fue transferida a Harry. Puede que no la reciba hasta su primer año, pero sigue siendo suya.

Espero que cubra las preguntas de este capítulo. Siéntase libre de dejar un comentario con algo que no entienda y voy a intentar mi mejor esfuerzo para responder a ella. Promesa.  
Bats~ ^.^x

* * *

**Notas de la traductora**: Traducir este primer capítulo me demoró bastante, como se ve, es bien extenso y al momento en que empecé a traducirlo mis vacaciones habían acabado, por lo que no podía traducir el primer capítulo rápidamente como quería.

¿Qué tal les pareció?

Ya saben, dejen un comentario de si les gustó o no y estos irán hacia Batsutosai para que ella sepa el recibimiento que tiene su historia hacia los lectores de habla hispana.

Hasta el próximo capítulo.


End file.
